


Schrute Tradition

by spicycola



Category: The Office - Fandom
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Getting Together, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, i don't even know man read it and find out ig, shoutout to my friend Jade for inspiring this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycola/pseuds/spicycola
Summary: Jim comes back to Scranton for the first time after Dwight ended their secret relationship.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Schrute Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> writing this sent me through the five stages of grief. enjoy.

Jim knew the real reason he left Scranton, even as he made the drive to Stamford. He would let the whole office believe it was because of the promotion, or because of Pam. Deep down, Jim knew it wasn’t either of those things.

When the transfer happened, Jim didn’t know what he was going to do. He couldn’t quit; he had no other way to make money. Jim knew a Schrute grudge could last a lifetime. Longer than an lifetime. He just hoped Dwight wouldn’t make this too hard for him.

Within the first week he was back, Dwight had officially shunned him. Claiming it was because he abandoned the office to go to Stamford. Jim stared him in the eye, trying to will him into saying something. It hurt. Dwight was one of his best friends. As much as he hated to admit it.

Jim wrote to him on a post-it note to meet him at their spot. A new level of pathetic. When Jim thought about it, this was the first time he had done something like this. Even when he was with Karen. Even when he was with _Pam_. So why was he doing this with Dwight?

So Jim waited, out behind the warehouse. The sun had almost set. It was barely forty degrees outside, Jim could see his own breath. But he still waited for Dwight.

Jim heard footsteps behind him, and willed himself not to turn around. He would be so disappointed if it wasn’t Dwight. It would crush him. He waited for the person to pass his position against the wall. Not Dwight.

Jim waited for five more minutes. It was dark by now, and clear Dwight wasn’t going to show up. Jim sighed, and fished his keys out of his pocket.

“Wait.” He heard the familiar voice from behind him and spun around.

“Dwight?” Jim’s eyes widened.

Dwight nodded. “I felt bad leaving you here. I guess shunning you was too drastic. I’m,” Dwight looked away. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m just glad you’re here.” He stepped closer to Dwight. “It’s really cold, isn’t it. We can talk somewhere else if you want.”

“Not for me. Superior Schrute genes.” Dwight’s brow furrowed, as if he had something to say and wasn’t saying it.

“I think we need to talk about it.”

“Do we have to?”

“Yeah, I think so. You know how I feel about you.” Jim stated. “I thought you felt the same about me. You fucking _kissed_ me.”

Dwight sighed. “It’s complicated.”

“How is it complicated? Is it Angela?”

“No! It’s not Angela.” Dwight’s voice quieted. It was almost 9:00 now, and 35 degrees.

“Then what is it?” Jim’s chattering teeth undermined his message. Instead of answering, Dwight pulled his coat off and offered it to Jim. Jim, ever prideful, didn’t take it until Dwight practically shoved it into him.

It smelled of dirt and beets, and the sleeves were stained with beet juice. It was so quintessentially _Dwight_ that Jim wanted to laugh. 

“Come home with me tonight.”

“What about it being complicated?”

“I changed my mind.” Dwight decided. “Fuck Michael. Fuck Angela. Fuck four hundred years of Schrute tradition.”

“Wait.” Schrute tradition was Dwight’s whole livelihood. He shouldn’t have to throw it all away for a guy like Jim. “Are you… Are you sure about that? Schrute tradition is important to you. I don’t want you to ruin it because of me.”

Dwight nodded. “You’re important to me, Jim.” He reached towards Jim, hand open in offering. Jim hesitated, but wrapped his hand around Dwight’s.

Jim grinned, wide and stupid like a kid on the last day of school. Jim never thought one of the best moments of his life would be sitting in the passenger seat of the truck, listening to what he thought might just be Katy Perry hits in German. They arrived at Schrute Farms quickly, but not fast enough. And as for the rest of the night, well, they always say that beets are an aphrodisiac.


End file.
